


OH NO 🪱

by NotAsher



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: fucking angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAsher/pseuds/NotAsher
Summary: Uhh, just a normal fanfic about a worm and train, and their forbidden love 😩oh yeah, credit to moon for helping me with the ideas
Relationships: The worm/the train
Kudos: 2





	OH NO 🪱

For many years, the city of worms lived in peace. A specific worm had lived a happy and quiet life with their mother, father, and 16 siblings, until the day that came, when they were no longer. A day stroke, a series of unfirtunate events happened that day, the hawks attacked the worms, leaving the young worm to escape, leaving their family and friends behind. No worm lived, except that one worm. As soon as they had left the lush underground that was familiar to them, they were met with a hungry robin, that chased them down to some train tracks. 

As the worm starts to pass the train, running friom the robin, out of fear for their life, a train suddenly came chugging down the tracks. Before the worm could move, the worm got sucked into the train, through the front vents.   
"DAYYYYMN MAMA, YOU GOT SOME NICE CURVES" the train huffed  
"Thanks papas 😩"   
Soon the worm consented to the train, for him to rail them. With each time the gears grinded up against the worm, it let out a moan, as well as a few squished noises.   
"faster papaa~" the worm moaned as the train started to pick up speed.   
"only for you baby"

  
After the train was done railing the worm, the worm slid out of the train's gears. The train stopped, as the worm faced it.  
"I have some bad news for you..." the train mumbled in a somber tone  
"what... what is it..?" the worm hesitantely replied back.  
"You wont see me go on these tracks again, as I am moving stations"  
"please train dont go....i have lost so much..i cant loose you now...dont go!!!” the worm sobbed.   
"Im sorry... I have to... if I dont, ill be permanantly gone..."   
"I......" The worm paused, as the tears were so much, that they couldnt speak.  
"Maybe... we'll see eachother again..?"  
the worm stopped crying, and looked at the train, with its vulnerable beady eyes, "do you really think so...?"   
"Yes.. I do..."  
"I trust that... and I..." the worm paused before reagining what they were going to say.  
"you might have to leave this station....but you will never leave the station of my heart.....”  
The train blushed, and then the two said their goodbyes, believing that they would cross paths again, little did they know, they wouldnt.

One snowy evening, as the train was going down the new tracks, a snow storm hit, leaving the train to see nothing but snow. Soon after it was too late to turn, the train had seen two blinks of lights from another train, the two crashed. No one had found the two until the next morning. They pushed the trains back to the workshop, so they could be fixed. None of their memories came back, so the train forgot all about the worm, and their encounter. 

The worm waited every winter for the train to come chugging down those tracks again, until he finally departed from life. The worm had died thinking that the train would return, and it never did....  
Fin.


End file.
